ehhwfandomcom-20200213-history
Beast Hangout
'THIS PAGE IS LOCKED. THE NEXT CHAPTER IS HERE. '''http://ehhw.wikia.com/wiki/Beast_Hangout:_Part_2 Ok, well, given both me and Yumori have beasts's (A.K.A Dragon's from the alternate universe) i have decided to create a little thing i would like to call, a beast hangout, like the member hangout, but in this one, its more like a role play forum page, just say what you and your beast are doing, where they are, and if they can, both beast's and character's can interact with eachother, such as talking and so on, so, yea, me and yumori are set, get your beast( Dragon, Whatever, as long as it 'aint to powerful, no god modding your beast's, every beast has a limit) sorted in the OC part, get a pic or drawing, and your sorted!( NB: Alec count's as both character and beast). i'll start off. DJ walked in the room, it was one of those grey room's, but it was huge, it was about the size of half the auditor's stronghold, in one room, Blackfire came in the side door, which was also quite big, "So, this is the place?" Blackfire asked, he had gained the ability to speak from an experiment that went well. "Yea, this is it, its big enough for you, and a few other's, i guess this is where you will stay, the base cant hold you and everywhere else is a death trap, oh yea, the might be other's coming as well, but till then, its just you, there's everything you need, a place to sleep, freash water nearby where you cant be seen, and food is well, you can find that yourself, anyway, oh yea, i forgot, alec will be here too, given his near dragon apperance, he cant stay anywhere else" Blackfire frowned, "You havent told him have you?" DJ sweat dropped, "What, no, umm, ah hell, how'd you know?" Blackfire smerked and changed into a two legged form(experiment)"well, you better tell hi... uhh, too late" DJ looked confused, "What do ya mean, its too late?' Blackfire pointed behind DJ, who turned around and saw Alec, who looked shocked, "WHAT! i have to stay here? oh man, that's not fair dad!" DJ had a look on his face that said "oh crap, i mucked up so badly", he walked up to Alec, who was the same hight as him(6"0), "Look, son, i know it isnt the way you want, but, it has to be this way, now i'm going, and remember, when you eventually get your wing's, the pain with be so bad that you will not be able to stop yourself from yelling out in pure pain, but that's why i'm leaving you here with Blackfire, he know's what to do, now i have to leave, i'm seeing a new guy about joining, so bye" DJ left, leaving Alec and Blackfire alone, who had changed back to his huge dragon form, "get some sleep, you'll need it" he walked over and layed down on the pile of straw, he curled his tail around him and fell asleep. Alec was shocked, his dad left him, and now he has to live in the old warehouse with Blackfire, soon enough though, he would have to share it with other's, "Oh well, i have to go with it, because i don't have anywhere else to go" he walked over to the lone bed there and layed down, little did he know, things were about to change, with a new arival(also, please finish with a signature, like this:) Blaze Anderson (talk) 08:10, December 14, 2012 (UTC) (My tuRN!) Yumori got told about the bestiary and decided to put Odahving in there. Odahving:This is my new room? Yumori:Yup. Odahving: I can't fly in here. Yumori: Call me and I will release you don't fight with blackfire ok Odahving;Yea sure. Yumori:Remember just call me. Odahving:Ok... *Yumori cries* (manly tears lol) (well, my turn again!) DJ saw Yumori walk out, "'Bout time you showed up, anyway, ares gave me instruction's to take you with me to see this new guy, i think his name was, kage, or blud, i dont know could be someone else, i didn't listen that well, come on, get in" DJ snubbed out the ciggarete, and got in the black sedan. (mean while, inside) Alec got up, "Who in the hell are you?" Blackfire opened an eye, "Odahving, an old aquantince" he growed under his breath, he went back to sleep. Alec, who still had no idea, went over to the door, he walked out and stood leaning against the wall, "bloody stupid dad making me stay here." "your not the only one" a black dragon landed next to Alec, it was his sister, trinity. "What do you want?" alec was pritty pissed that she was here now. "What do you think, i'm here just to see you, fuck no, that day will never come, i have to stay here too you know." "yea, yea whatever" Alec turned away from trinity, he just wanted the world to end right then and there. "your probably just pissed that i have wings and you don't" trinitgy smiled, she knew she was getting on his nerves. "i'm not" Alec defencively yelled back. trinity flew in front of the door way back in the warehouse, "yes you are, your just denying it" Alec snapped, "Thats it!" he ran at her then takled her, they flew through the door, fighting and scratching eachother as they did. (yumori, your turn!) Blaze Anderson (talk) 23:52, January 22, 2013 (UTC) (sorry I am not yumori) Zeta after much deciding has decided to take OJ to the place that DJ had told him to take OJ to for when his powers and wings come in now given that OJ sometimes uncontrolibly turns into his wingless dragon form. he was glad that black fire was ther to help OJ and to try and help OJ control it. OJ looked at the hideout "Dad do I have to stay in this dump?", "Yes you do in order for you to be safe and well,uhhhh" Zeta stopped dead. (DJ your turn) Project zeta (talk) 00:50, January 29, 2013 (UTC) (Affermitive) Alec and Trinity were still fighting when Zeta and OJ walked in, however, DJ was back already, he walked up behind Zeta, "Welcome to our little disfunctional family" He said int Zeta's ear with his dark, evil sounding voice. (Turn goes to the next person who shows up) Blaze Anderson (talk) 01:31, January 29, 2013 (UTC) "Woah" said Zeta "don't do that man you know I could have hurt you ever since Beta I changed man" "Dad as you were saying" said OJ "uh DJ can you explain to OJ". (your turn DJ) Project zeta (talk) 01:35, January 29, 2013 (UTC) (great) DJ just smiled, changing his voice back to its slightly less evil sounding one, "Fine, alright, as your father was saying, you will have to stay heregiven what you are going through, this is the safest place for you and many others, because to everyone else, this warehouse doesn't exist, anyway, the main protection is my dragon and best friend Blackfire, i wold trust him with my life and i don't trust many beings with my life, but anyway, he'll help you through the stage when you become more powerful, however, when you get your wings, well, i'm leave that for Blackfire to explain, but that will likely be tommorow, given he's sleeping and waking him up is a deathwish, anyway, so thats basicly it, you'll stay here until told by a higher authority, most likely me or your father, now" he said taking off this purple terminator shade's(their the ones with a crimson red circle in the lens'es, or most widely known as the agent upgrade V1) and looking at Zeta with his Blood red eye's, "we have stuff to do, so take this time to say anything you need to before we leave." He walked over to his car which was a Metalic coal black ford GT. (look up the car, its a sweet ride) Blaze Anderson (talk) 01:47, January 29, 2013 (UTC) "son also because of the experiments taken on me some of my powers you will get too and when you do the pain will be so bad you might be out for 3 to 4 days" said Zeta before hugging OJ "WHAT WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME!!!!!" yelled OJ almost sacking Zeta "oh look at the time gotta go", said Zeta before he left to talk with DJ "so whats with this new guy?" (your turn yumori or DJ) (yea, i don't know where yumori is, oh well) DJ pulled out a smoke and lit it with his fire power(same as diemos, thumb power) "Fuck if i know, Yumori's still at the location but i think its best if we go get something to eat first, when i changed so did my hunger pattern" He got in the right side of the car (this is a new zealand made car so the drivers side is on the right side), "you ever had hotdog pie before?"( i made it up, its a pie with hotdogs in it, two of Nevada's most favorate food put together.) (Project, your up) Blaze Anderson (talk) 02:01, January 29, 2013 (UTC) "well that is not as good as a deep fried mars bar" said Zeta "so any word about Beta" (your turn DJ) Project zeta (talk) 02:05, January 29, 2013 (UTC) (ok, here we go!) "True that, and well, i would tell you but i'm under strict order for Ares not to tell anyone" DJ chucked the smoke out the window and started the car, the engine roared into life, Dj switched into nutral and reved the engine loudly, "Man i love doing that, anyway, you getting in or what, the place were going has both hotdog pie and does fried mars bars, quite popular lately." (your turn) Blaze Anderson (talk) 02:19, January 29, 2013 (UTC) "what how dare ares not let me know about my own brother and yes I am getting in" gets in banging his head "damn that hurt also nice and I am also getting hungry" (your turn DJ) Project zeta (talk) 02:21, January 29, 2013 (UTC) (perfect) DJ looked at Zeta, "He dare's because" He paused and sighed, "Even though i'm not ment to say, its Because Beta's MIA, Suspected KIA or AWAL, And i'm sorry to say, the more likely Chance is KIA, he escaped and went on a high ranked mission, everyone came back except him, i'm sorry, i would tell you the rest but the rest is under a NKB, a need to know basis, anyway, forget i ever told you that" DJ pulled out of the park and gunned it on the road, no one was ever out on Nevadian roads at night, to much change of dieing. (Project is needed for continuation of story) Blaze Anderson (talk) 02:59, January 29, 2013 (UTC) (dude btw I made wicked drawings of him and Zeta) "he's not dead or I would have sensed it" (meanwhile) OJ woke up from one of his so called real nightmares "ahh" luckily blackfire sensed it. (your turn again DJ) Project zeta (talk) 13:52, January 29, 2013 (UTC) (ok, well played) "thats the thing, when someone is killed by, uhh, can't say his name, but i can say that if you die by his hands, anyone conected to you will have no idea what happened, because he blocks the path between the two bodys." DJ explained. (ELSEWHERE...) Blackfire senced the nightmare that is life, "Still getting to grips with being like this aye? don't worry you'll be fine, no one has ever been hurt under my protection" he changed to his human/dragon form, and walked over to where Alec and Trinity were fighting, he picked both of them up, "You two!, stop this madness, we have a new guest staying with us" he put them down and walked over to OJ, "so, whats your story kid?" Alec and Trinity just looked at eachother and frowned, Trinity went over to the bed on the far side of the room while Alec just stayed in the spot he was. (nice explanation) "well" siad OJ "my father is Zeta and my mom" OJ paused tring to find the words to describe it "I, I never knew her but my dad said she is where I get the half dragon from" said OJ "my powers from my dad and my well wings and full dragon form from my mom are due anytime soon like alec" finshed OJ. (your turn DJ) Project zeta (talk) 18:38, January 29, 2013 (UTC) (yay) Blackfire chuckled, "well, i'll be here to help you through it, the pain will be intence, even so much you will probabaly not be able to stop yourself screaming out in pain, but hey, he's going to go through it too, so your not alone" He gave a sencere smile, but given his scared face, it wasn't easy to look kind. (your turn project) "also uhh some times I turn into a wingless dragon" said OJ (mean while) "DJ my connection with Beta is like your connection with N/A and Star who I can see too" said Zeta "well we should get going don't wanna keep yumori waiting like last time man he had to of had the highest kill count that mounth!" (your turn DJ) Project zeta (talk) 18:55, January 29, 2013 (UTC) "I'm not worryed, i have the highest kill count of all time, try 26 mag agents and 60 soldats at once, with a walter ppk and a switchblade, anyway, the connection between me and Star and N/A, is a bit different, we didn't know eachother till a few years ago when star showed up, and we got to know eachother, your connection with Beta is because you two are related, me, Star and N/A arn't related, Beta is dead dude, and i tried my hardest, i really did, but not even i can get his soul back from Saten, i'm only used the reviving and resurecting cyborg's, android's and robot's, sorry, but if i reveal anymore information, i'll be sacked." DJ turned to focus on the road, the only building with the lights on was the place they were heading, ' The Cafe ', it had plenty of cars in the front of it, most of them black sedan's. Alec looked over at OJ, then just walked over the the bed he was on before and fell asleep, leaving blackfire and OJ awake still, "sorry about them, brother and sister, and they got at eachother like there's no tommorow." DJ stopped the car, he got out and shook hands with an agent, but this agent had black smith shades, he looked back at Zeta, "Zeta, this is where i come to meet up with the reject agent's, the ones who didn't get upgraded and are still of their own mind, we have both black shades and terminator shades come here, solid red shades arn't alowed here, we are all old friends, most of them gaurded me while i was imprisoned at the A.A.H.W, they wanted out, so i took some of them with me when i escaped, and they have been helping reject agents ever since, so don't attack them." (i wanted to add a twist, your turn project) Blaze Anderson (talk) 04:13, January 30, 2013 (UTC) (the next day) "hey alec how's it going" said OJ "last time I saw you I was 6". (mean while) "uh DJ is it normal for 25 go3lms that are not mk1 or 2 to be charging at the agent base" said Zeta with his battle axe/mace ready in his right hand and about to take of the bandage off of his left eye which kary 0-8 left some of her power into Zeta when she slashed his left eye. (your turn DJ) Project zeta (talk) 15:56, January 30, 2013 (UTC) "Ugh, they try so many times every day, hold on" DJ walked inside the diner, "HEY SMITHEY!, WE HAVE COMPANY!, BIG COMPANY!" He yell into the kitchen, a agent without glasses appered, he just pressed a button and it opened a hatch to the roof, on the roof was a huge .50 cal mechine gun, "thanks" DJ got on the gun and looked through the scope, "Great fucking scot, GO3LEM MK3's, this is heavy" he lined up the gun, "however, this is the 21st century, not the 90's!" He fired at the GO3LEMS, takeing out the first two lines, and then shooting all of them but one, "Hey Zeta!, lets see how you handle this! take it out, beware though, they used hanks DNA in them so it will be hell, agile and strong, their remake's of mag hank." Alec turned over in the bed, "depends on what you mean, and yea, nice to see you again as well." (ok, your up Project) Blaze Anderson (talk) 18:43, January 30, 2013 (UTC) (a little heads ups I love killing and GUNS!) "yeah how about you not use the 50 cal. and use your own weapons then one with highest kill count wins" said Zeta as he takes off the bandage and pulls out joy (also Zeta modified it so it counts your kills with any weapon and it has a scope and laser sight) "you ho go3lem mk3" said Zeta right before killing the go3lem. (meanwhile) "yay elite bodyguards to kill" said OJ as an army of 40,000 elite body guards and grunts came charging at the beast hangout "now I can bring out old xero's ninjato" said OJ as he was taking out the ninjato. (your turn DJ) Project zeta (talk) 19:02, January 30, 2013 (UTC) (im back guys.yumori here) "Its time to do some killing, and raping em all" Odahving says to Nico while cooking all the elite bodyguards. So you are raping drago- (a glock shot is heard) DAMMIT ALWAYS MY FRICKING ARM!!!!! Nico says with anger to odahving "Thats gotta hurt,By the way wheres Yumori?" Odahving says as he rips the heads off their bodies. "hes dead bro, and its a shame to lose one.We are gonna kill em all for Yumori,HE didnt die in vain.So were not gonna waste his death.We need to win this and I know we can."Said nico (Zeta or Dj or Ares ur turn!) (ok) "what yumori's dead!" said Zeta on his comlink "nico what is going on I hear gun fire what is your location nico we are under heavy fire we are at the reject agent HQ" (yumori your turn or DJ) Project zeta (talk) 21:27, February 1, 2013 (UTC) (ok it has been a day so I am gonna continue) "man these go3lem mk3s are hard to kill it takes 1 shot from my joy to kill mk 1 and 2 but 3 shots to kill mk3" said Zeta after killing 5 more then he just spazs out on the mk3s with his sword/axe/mace/megachete but only kills 50 "ok nico I need to know where you are!" (yeah while I killed 5 of them 500 more came now DJ or Nico it is your turn) Project zeta (talk) 20:41, February 3, 2013 (UTC) (ok, sorry for my dissapering act i did, stuff to deal with that needed dealing with at that moment) DJ looked ahead, "duh, i made them to be like that" he pulled out his veraion of Xero's areoblade, it mixed all of his swords he ever had, and put them in one sword, thus when he pulled it out, it cut the entire first row of go3lems, the then had to focus on a burning in his head, it ment Alec was in danger, "Fuck it, lets finish this, agents found the warehouse, FUCK AHH!! IT BURNS!!!! SHIT!!" DJ staggered back, "fuck ittt.................." DJ collapsed, the side of his head smoked slightly. (meanwhile...) Alec had been shot, stabbed and shot again, he was on the brink of losing it, but then blackfire pickdhim up and carryed him outside, "come on, stay with me, oh god, i cant imagen what pain your fathers in, whatever pain you feel, he feels worse, crap." (ok now as you all know this means war) "damn it thats it I am going to kill them" just then he took out omega's minigun and mowed the GO3LEMs down. (mean while) "Alec!, oh they are gonna pay ahhhhhhhhhh!!!!" yelled OJ as he slaughtered 95 of them and took an arrow to the arm "aw come on it's always the writing arm" (your turn DJ or Nico) Project zeta (talk) 13:02, February 7, 2013 (UTC) (fair enough) In the croud of agents, there was one that stuck out, he was wearing a while suit, and he had a bow and arrow set up with a S&W Model .500 Magnum revolver in a holster, he seemed to be the leader, he walked up ahead, trinity was hiding, all the agents stopped and stood in march tone, "Sir! area secured, what do we do with this one Sir!" and agent had walked up to the white suit agent, who responded by taking off his shades, revealing blue eye's, he the continued to wipe them, and put them back on, "at ease agent" he walked closer to OJ, frowned then turned to the agents, "all of you, go back to base, pie's are on me" he turned back to OJ after most of the agents disappered, " sorry about that, but i cant have you killing off my best agents, it takes alot of searching to find these guys, , and i cant have you slughtering them, but i'm sorry about the arrow, seemed the only good way to stop you, oh where are my manner's, my name is Jacob, Jacob Haden, top agent, i control most of the A.A.H.W Agent's, till now, we have been abandoned by the A.A.H.W simply for the fact the Auditor has enough A.T.P's and Soldats to replace us, so we are looking for a man named DJ Anderson, You wouldn't have happened to see him around have you?" (meanwhile...) An Agent came out to stop Zeta, "Hey! stop for a moment, have you not noticed they have Black shades on, their with us, they were trying to stop the first row of GO3LEM'S getting here, but now that that's over with, lets just calm down and get inside, come on, as a new comer, anything you want, its free, whatever you want, as long as its on the menu." he told Zeta before going back inside. (elsewhere...) Blackfire had come back inside, "alright he's stable, he just needs some res... Jacob? is that you?i thought you were dead! Jacob chuckled, "used to be, but now the Auditor has no use for us, so he kicked us out, the rest of the Agents are joining the reject ones at 'the cafe' or better known as of now 'freedom's progress', so what now? i can't really go anywhere right now, so, want to catch up on old time's?" Blackfire grined, " yea, i would like to hear an Agents side to working at the A.A.H.W, i have only heard rumour's, but is it true you arn't alowed to carry your weapons with you, yet you all do it anyway?" Jacob laughed, "its so true man, its so true." (ready) then suddenly OJ collapsed froma big gash on his side. (meanwhile) "OJ!!!!!!!!!!" Zeta sensed OJ collapsed and then fell over a go3lem with an arrow to the knee (I had to do it man) Project zeta (talk) 01:33, February 9, 2013 (UTC) (Yumori here..) Whos the fossil? Nico said to Jacob I dont know, well he sacrificed 80 grunts for me to take a feast at but hey! Heres some fancy dragon poop I excreted.Odahving wildly says to Nico Wut is the ruckus here?!!!??? Jared angrily says to everyone. Its nothing you drunk idiot, come back inside the base! Nico yells at JAred. (I used to yell at Jared,but then i took an arrow in the knee -Nico) (ok my turn) "wow this was ironic" said Zeta as he got up off of the go3lem with an arrow to the knee "come on DJ get up, ok at least let me pick you up." (mean while) a car appears with a unknown character......... (the character will be mine I don't have a name yet for him/her) Project zeta (talk) 13:37, February 9, 2013 (UTC) Jacob laughed, "fossil, really, its the best you can come up with?" he looked Nico in the eye, "anyway, if you wern't listening before, my name is Jacob, still working on changing my name" he removed his glare from Nico and un-holstered the S&W revolver, "i got this after Jebus died, was his once, till he exploded." DJ wasout of it, his heart beat was normal, but he was knocked out, an agent came out with a pie, "here, put this inder his nose and he'll wake up, he can't resist a pie made here, best pies made just about anywhere in Nevada, we fought for this place hard, but we got it and the cook, who came up with the idea for hotdog pie" he said after he handed Zeta the pie. (my shift is over, whoever wants in go next) Blaze Anderson (talk) 07:50, February 10, 2013 (UTC) (Yumori here, sorry for not editing yesterday morning.We had a Math Quiz bee and we lost.I wont edit it. just some apology) (don't worry man, fix it when you get the time, but you know, just take your time and do things slowly if you must.) (ok this is zeta) Zeta driving his lambourgini gallorodo with dj in shotgun arrived at the beast hanger "Blackfire is OJ ok" Meanwhile OJ who has healed a bit but was but on bedrest was sleeping. (Nico your turn) Project zeta (talk) 12:20, April 27, 2013 (UTC) DJ got out of the car , "Holy fucking shitdicks..." DJ ran inside, and stopped when he saw all of the agents, in Dark blood red suits, "Da Fuk? i though they wore black suits" "Only if you are still with the A.A.H.W forces dude" Jacob walked out from behind a few agents. "Jacob!!?, HOLY SHIT! i thought the auditor would have killed you and everyone else for disbanding." "nope, he wouldn't get near me with what i could do... is that your friend?" DJ looked behind him seeing Zeta looking at all the Agents. "yep" Dj walked over to where Zeta was standing, "Dude, these are my friends, the Rejects, their friends i made when i was under the A.A.H.W's juristction as a project, the guy in the white suit is my second best friend, Jacob , he controls them, and that reminds me..." DJ ran back over to Jacob. "Dude, where are the..." DJ couldn't finish his sentance when at least 20-50 A.T.P's walked in wearing what A.T.P's would wear but in the reject colours, dark blood red outfits with black mask's and blood red visors. "there they are" DJ smiled and looked around, finding Blackfire near Zeta. "Hey, where are the..." "others? they went outside there, i thought the agents were attacking so i sent them out there, i never called them back inside, however DJ, i would advise caution when your standing next to Alec, you know full well what happens" blackfire hinted the burn mark on DJ's hand DJ remembered what happened, "yea, i'll be careful" (i am done here for now, Marco, Zeta, its one of your two turns.) Blaze Anderson (talk) 00:34, April 28, 2013 (UTC) (ok my turn) Zeta was worried about OJ "blackfire where is my son and what happened here how did the aahw find us and the beast hanger" zeta then looked at DJ "and you said that this place was hidden." finished Zeta as he stormed out of the room slaming the door so hard it almost snapped in 2. (Marco or DJ it's your turn) Project zeta (talk) 15:34, April 28, 2013 (UTC) DJ only looked at the door as it was slamed shut, "Shit sakes, what got into him?" Blackfire hinted over to a cordoned off area with a sign saying 'Doctors Only'. DJ walked over and went behind the blind hiding the two beds, he wasn't shocked at what he saw, but it was extensive. OJ was fine aside from a few scratches and bruses, however, the same could not be said for Alec, DJ looked away and left the blinded area, and ran ouside the door Zeta went through, only to find him out there, DJ walked over to a ark bench outside and sat down, holding his head, the image burned into it. (Zeta, your turn) Blaze Anderson (talk) 08:32, April 29, 2013 (UTC) Zeta having lost his wife because of the aahw saw DJ holding his head and sat next to him "dude I know how bad Alec is hurt I know how worried you are look you know how I said OJ's mom left me well," said Zeta remembering his wife getting brutally beaten by the aahw shed a tear and continued his sentence "she was actually killed in front of me by the aahw they brutally beated her then tore her apart limb by limb" finished Zeta he sighed and went inside to see alec not knowing what was in store. (DJ your turn) Project zeta (talk) 12:09, April 29, 2013 (UTC) DJ didn't hear alot, but he did notice Zeta was going through the same sor of problem, he didn't notice that Zeta had left and he started talking to no one. "The same happened to me, but it was much worse, you had to watch as the A.A.H.W tore your wife apart, but they forced me to do it myself, it was do or die, if i didn't kill her, we would both die, she told me to do it, while she was at full health, i was weak, and i could barely see her in the light, they made me kill her, all i remember image wise from that day is the bloodyed and beaten lump of flesh that was once my love, and now, all i have is Alec and Trinity, but even she hates me for doing it, Alec is the only one who knows it wasn't my fault, and now..." DJ closed his eyes and shivered at what Alec looked like. Meanwhile... Alec was only just coming too, they had put another Blind down to seperate OJ and Alec's beds, his vision was blury, but who could blame him, his state was rather bad and deprssing. A docter with the name tag ''Arkantos Hestime, head Doctor came over to Zeta, "Please if you could come this way sir" Arkantos led Zeta to OJ's bed, "if you need anything else, i'll be over here" he then turned and walked to a bunch of crates, examining the Meds in them. (Zeta, your turn) Blaze Anderson (talk) 00:15, April 30, 2013 (UTC) (ditto love that pokemon) oj's heart stopped beating and zeta felt his pain "OJ aghhhhh" yelled Zeta as a aahw atp soldat stabbed him in the back with a longinus knife and zeta started to partially short circuit causing him to pass out but before zeta did he gave the circuit signal to DJ meaning he was stabbed with a longinus knife. (your turn DJ) Project zeta (talk) 01:20, May 2, 2013 (UTC) (it wasn't a pokemon, it was the name of the main hero in age of mythology, the last name i made up.) By the time DJ got inside, the soldat was already swarmed by reject agents, the one on the bottom had already stabbed it in the face with a switch blade, breaking the eye piece, DJ walked over still in pain, he looked the restrained soldat in the face and shoved his fist through its face, making it explode blood on the agents and DJ, he removed his fist and walked over to Zeta who was on the ground, he took the Longinus Knife out of him and looked at it, "Wait... this looks like my one, same colour, same handle, it cant be mine, it would have to have... OH SHIT!" Dj looked over the blade, it had the water mark of the Andersons, a Dragon breathing fire on an agent. Dj then walked over to the still deactivated Zeta, "i don't know if you can hear me, but your lucky they thought you were me, saved you from blowing up, they have copys of all our knifes, damn, i thought i killed that basterd that had the plans, shit, ok, time you became active again" DJ picked up Zeta and gave him a hard smack to the face. (Zeta, your up) Blaze Anderson (talk) 08:41, May 2, 2013 (UTC) (Ditto is a shapeshifting pokemon) Zeta wouldn't wake up as he was wounded inside and outside as his veins became white OJ woke up and went outside to find cyborg copies of bolverk and Gamma squad also enid and kary 0-9 locked in cells "ENID I'm coming!" hollered OJ as he got on his new cervical armor (which is currently being drawn) and gave a signal to trinity, Dj and alec that Enid and kary were captured and that aahw made copies of bolverk and gamma also they were led by beta. (DJ your turn) Project zeta (talk) 19:51, May 3, 2013 (UTC) 2 months later... Zeta gets up after being shot in the stomach "ugh that hurt like a bitch but how did he find this place anyway DJ said it was safe and now they have my son" said Zeta as he sat down and cried. 項目澤塔http://ehhw.wikia.com/wiki/User:Project_zeta 15:16, December 22, 2013 (UTC) Nico, after experiencing weird crap in his house, finally wakes up. He sees Zeta crying, there were dead bodies everywhere. Nico, still weak, can't even get up. However, he manages the strength to raise his arm, and throw a little rock to Zeta. Meanwhile.... "Doug.. doug... wake up... wake up... wake the hell up...." Jared barely speaks, the shot he received at the arm is fatal, and he keeps holding on, what he is seeing right now is too bright, the effect of bleeding out. Doug has no answer to say. There are shouts outside, seems from battles happening. But Jared blacks out. Such are the things you can do while fatally hurt. "Get up! Th- argh!" Dead soldier. "EHHW! TAKE COV-" Another one buys the farm. The ground is painted red. "Crap, sir! We're pinned here!" "Fire back, Sergeant!" A soldier fires back, no one hit. No one even scratched. "There's no chance at this, we need to retreat! 17th Squadron, Oscar Mike back to camp! Get to the trucks!" "Hum, hum hum hum, eat my rifle, hum hum hum hum, eat my rifle!" A voice from afar is singing. 'Will you stop that, Ed?" "Will you shut up and let me kill them instead? Aw damn, they retreated. Just because of you scaring them off, Rune." Edward Dante Zatsuken, or simply Ed, finally came. Angry about the AHHW soldier leaving the Battle, he then points out of a part of the Hanger lying around filled with crap, but easy to remove. "I guess you want to remove the rubbish there and find whatever bones or bodies lying around." Rune whinningly says. "Ok, help me up these things." Meanwhile at a coffee shop... "Eve, c'mon! We're both late." "Okay, then, let's go." Zeta Catches the rock and it crumbles in his hand and then he gets up grabs a 44. magnum and goes up to a injured soilder and grabs him by his neck "WHERE DID YOU TAKE MY SON!" yelled Zeta "I don't know...we were only told to take the kids." said the solider before Zeta snapped his neck in half. 項目澤塔http://ehhw.wikia.com/wiki/User:Project_zeta 16:55, December 22, 2013 (UTC)